villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Mr. Pickles (Happy Tree Friends)
Mr. Pickels is one of the main characters of Happy Tree Friends. He is Lammy's debatably imaginary (villainous) friend, and they are never seen separated. He is a pickle and the only non-animal main character in the show. Like Lammy, he does not appear in the TV series, as he debuted in 2010, whereas the TV series aired (and ended) in 2006. Physical Appearance Mr. Pickels is a green French pickle who wears a top hat and has a moustache. Biography Although he is similar to Flippy, the difference is that Mr. Pickels presents a new opportunity for the show to set up unique scenarios where one character is blamed for another's actions, leading to some awkward results. If he is real, Mr. Pickels could also be jealous of other people around Lammy and afraid of being replaced by them, thus he tries to kill them, since he would want all of her attention to himself rather than let her have real friends. After he kills someone, he goes back to his normal pickle form, which gets Lammy framed. He is also an antagonist of the series, murdering people (such as Petunia and Flaky) regularly and on purpose. He is one of the most violent characters in the series along with Fliqpy and The Ants. For now, Mr. Pickels is the only non-animal character in the show. It is possible that more of his kind may appear in the future, especially considering Lammy's possible schizophrenia. If Mr. Pickels is a living creature, he and Lammy seem to have a relationship similar to that of Lifty and Shifty in that they are usually shown to be very close and never seen without each other, but Mr. Pickels always frames Lammy for his murders (or at least never reveals himself when she's blamed) and Lammy never even hesitates to throw the blame on him. This shows that despite their love for each other, when it comes down to it, they both care more about themselves than each other. Galley Lammy_and_Mr._Pickels'_Season_3_and_4_Intro.png|Lammy and Mr. Pickels' starring card. S3E17_Flakyflushed.png|Mr. Pickels killing Flaky S3E21_Lammy.png Trivia *Mr. Pickels is the first major non-animal character in the show, though he is the second non-animal character in the show, the first being The Cursed Idol. *Mr. Pickels is also the first, and so far the only, fruit character in the whole series. (Although he is often mistaken as a vegetable, scientifically, he is considered a fruit.) *Some presume that Mr. Pickels is just a figment of Lammy's imagination and that Lammy is killing everyone herself. However, if Mr. Pickels isn't a living creature, it is unknown how an "ordinary pickle" can suddenly move to different spots. *Mr. Pickels and Lammy are the 21st and 22nd (or in other words, the last two) characters to come back to life after dying, as they both died in All In Vein and came back in You're Kraken Me Up. *He is the only character to match the exact color of his "species". *He is the smallest Happy Tree Friend. *In Royal Flush, he killed Flaky single-handedly by impaling her on a plunger and flushing her corpse down the toilet without the presence of Lammy. This further indicates the possibility that he is a living creature after all, although it is possible that this was just a random accident. *He and Lammy are the only main characters who have not appeared in the TV series. Navigation Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Karma Houdini Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Food Category:Comedy Villains Category:Delusional Category:Internet Villains Category:Serial Killers Category:Mute Category:Enigmatic Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Fictional Fictional Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Male Category:Opportunists